Harry potter le puceau
by Lyana
Summary: Salut alors je vous présente une fic sur les aventures d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy... d'accord j'ai un peu changer le sens de l'histoire mais ce sera mieux encore. Ma premiere fic !
1. Humiliation

Salut ! C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent !!!  
  
************Harry Potter le puceau************  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Alors que harry potter antammait sa 7eme année au collège poudlard. Il se rendai compte qu'il était toujours vierge alors il en fit par à ron pendant le banquet de répartition.  
  
" Ron je suis vierge " dit soudainement harry.  
  
" Ah moi je suis balance ! " Répondit Ron qui ne parlait pas vraiment de la même chose qu'Harry.  
  
" Non je veux dire que je suis puceau ! " Un peu inquiet de la réaction de son ami.  
  
" Ah c'est un signe chinois ça ? " dit Ron en se servant de la soupe aux carottes.  
  
Visiblment il ne comprendait rien !  
  
" NON JE VEUT DIRE QUE J'AI JAMAIS BAISER !!! " Cria Harry.  
  
Maintenant la grande salle était silencieuse sauf malefoy, crabbe et goyle qui riait à s'en décrocher la machoire. Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de se qu'il avait dit. Ron le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, Hermione elle, l'observait d'un air entre l'étonnement et la colère. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Quelques secondes plus tard le brouhaha habituel avait reprit mais Harry entendait son nom partout et il se demandait s'il était le seul 7 ème année à être puceau. Il se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas parler et dit le plus calmement possible " Tu as comprit maintenant ? " Ron bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à " Faudrait être sour pour n'avoir rien comprit ". harry se leva et partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Puis il rencontra Drago qui était partit aux toilettes , " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter, tu te cherche une partenaire ? " puis il commença à rire mais Harry l'avait déjà pousser par terre et étais califourchon sur lui, il pointait sa baguette sur la gorge de Malefoy. Mais un instant plus tard il entendait les élèves sortir de la grande salle. Les rires se raprochait de plus en plus et Harry nût pas le temps de bouger car il voyait déjà Rogue s'avancer vers lui.  
  
Il dit " Potter je crois que vous devriez faire ça avec une fille non ? Laissez donc ce pauvre Malefoy tranquille " Puis tous le monde se mit à rire. 


	2. L'amour impossible

Merci pour tous les reviews et désoler pour le délai... j'avais un bog sur l'ordi !  
  
Alors voici la suite ... elle n'est pas longue car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je réécrirai bientôt !  
  
Continuer de m'encourager avec les reviews !!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chap 2  
  
L'amour impossible  
  
Harry se sentais vraiment mal. Il partit en courant, les éclats de rire le suivire un instant puis ils s'évanouirent.Harry entra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne, il monta au dortoir.Il allait se coucher lorsqu'il vit une lettre posée sur son lit :  
  
Cher harry,  
  
Je voulais te dire que mes sentiments vont au delà de la haine... oui en fait je t'aime... c'est mots sont dure à écrire car je sais très bien qu'il peuvent nuir a ma réputation. Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits tu hantes mes pensées je ne pense qu'a toi ... mon amour éternel.  
  
Répond moi vite !  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry relut la lettre au moins 6 fois . Ca ne pouvait être vrai ! C'était une blague ! C'était surement Ron qui l'avait écrite pour lui jouer un tour. Mais Harry se sentais....bien ou plutôt... content. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... ce pourrait-t-il qu'il aime Draco Malfoy son ennemi de toujours ??? Non bien sûr... mais en fait peut-être que oui .Harry se coucha et s'endormi aussitôt.  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
- Harry,Harry, HARRY mais réveil bordel ! cria Ron.  
  
  
  
- Quequiqoui...quoi ?  
  
- Veut tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as crié le nom de Malfoy ???  
  
- Je euuu je j'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ouais ... D'acc  
  
  
  
Harry était content que Ron ne pose pas plus de questions. Mais ce rêve SON rêve, il rêvait qu'il embrassait Malfoy. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache si c'était vraiment Draco qui avait écrit la lettre .  
  
- Ron dis donc tu ne m'aurais pas jouer un tour par hasard ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Euuu non pourquoi ? Quel tour ? demanda Ron .  
  
- Non rien ! Harry avait répondut un peu vite mais Ron descendait déjà l'escalier.  
  
Harry fit de même. 


	3. La révelation

Bon la suite ! Désolé si mes chapitres sont court mais je vais essayer dans mettre le plus souvent ... j'ai de la misère à écrire longtemps ... la suite bientot ...  
  
Merci à touts les lecteurs qui m'envoie des reviews ça m'encourage vraiment je vous aime fort !!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 3 ---- La révelation  
  
Arrivée en bas il se demanda si il devait en parler à Malfoy ... si il lui en parlait et que ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit la lettre ???   
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la grande salle et lorsque qu'il arriva les conversations semblait s'être animée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Harry ce rappela l'évènement d'hier qu'il avait presque oublié lorsqu'il avait trouvé la lettre.En s'en allant à la table des Gryffondors plusieurs personnes qui sortait de la salle lui lancait des " Bonjour puceau oups je veux dire Potter " ou encore " Tien tien Potter le puceau ! Puis ? Toujours personne en vue ? " .  
  
Il s'assit à la table l'air épuisé.  
  
- Salut dit Harry.  
  
- Sahut dit Ron la bouche pleine.  
  
- Salut Harry ! dit Hermione un peu trop enthousiate.  
  
- Alors ca va ? repris-t-elle.  
  
- Ben ta qu'à ma regarder ! Entre les " Bonjour puceau " et la lettre de Malfoy je sais plus ou me mettre.  
  
Harry se rendit contre trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire .  
  
- Quelle lettre de Malfoy ? dirent Ron et Hermione en le regardant un peu trop avidement à son goût .  
  
- Oh non c'est rien ...   
  
- Harry dit nous le ! On est tes meilleurs amis ! Il ta envoyer une lettre de menace c'est ça ? La il va vraiment trop loin. Il faut que tu le dise à Mcgonagall !   
  
Hermione croyait que c'était une lettre de menace ! Une lettre de menace !   
  
Elle va être surprise se dit Harry !  
  
- Euuuu non c'est tout le contraire d'une lettre de menace ... de toute façon je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait envoyer .  
  
- Tu veux dire UNE LETTRE D'AMOUR ?? s'écria Ron.  
  
- CHUT pas si fort !  
  
- Montre moi la je vais pouvoir te dire si c'est vraiment lui qui te l'a envoyer répondit Hermione.  
  
- Ah oui et comment ?   
  
- Ben une fois il m'avait envoyer un mot pour que je l'aide à réviser la métamorphose.   
  
- Ok, tu n'as qu'à venir à la salle commune. Mais dit à Ron de rester ici.   
  
Harry fit un mouvement de tête vers Ron qui parlait avec Seamus et Neville, car il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Malfoy. Il montère tranquillement les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle commune.  
  
- Ou l'as tu trouvée ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Sur mon lit... mais attends Malfoy ne peut pas rentrer dans la salle commune ! dit Harry.  
  
- Non mais il peut avoir demander a un fantome de le faire ou encore a un élève de Gryffondors.  
  
- Ouais peut-être...  
  
Il arrivèrent devant le portrait de la dame en rose.  
  
- Trou de souris _ndla: Comme nids de cafards pour le bureau de dumbledore !_  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Harry montat chercher la lettre.  
  
- Tiens la voici .  
  
Hermione lu la lettre .  
  
- Euu oui c'est bien son écriture . Mon dieu Draco Malfoy t'aime !!!  
  
- Je sais c'est ... impossible...ça veut dire qu'il est gay !  
  
- Oui .... c'est assez dure à croire.  
  
Harry se dit qu'il devait aller montrer cette lettre à Malfoy avant le cour de potion.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard ...  
  
- Eu Malfoy attends.  
  
- Quoi Puceau ?  
  
- Je voudrais te parler ... en privé.  
  
- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh Cooooooooomme c'est chou s'écria Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- La ferme Pansy répondit Malfoy.  
  
- Et toi essaye pas de me sauter dessus comme la dernière fois dit il à l'adresse de Harry .  
  
Harry regarda Malfoy un instant puis sortit la lettre de sa poche.  
  
- C'est à toi ça ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Mais t'es fou ! Cache ça ! dit Malfoy.  
  
- Alors ? C'est toi qui à écrit ça ???   
  
- Ouais ... Mais je veux pas que ça se sache ! répondit Draco.  
  
- Tu me fais une blague !   
  
- Non je t'assure je pense juste a toi tu hante mes pensée tu...  
  
- STOP arrête j'ai déjà lu tout ça.  
  
- Ce soir viens me retrouver à la tour d'astronomie dit Harry avant d'entrer dans le cours. 


	4. Le rendezvous

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est plus long ! Et aussi je vais répondre aux reviews ! Continuer de m'en envoyer !  
  
Didji : Merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre ci sera plus long ! Merci !  
  
Emi2410 : Salut ! Merci à toi ! Et non inquiète toi pas il ne seras pas martirisé.  
  
Onarluca : Merci pour tout tes reviews !! Je suis contente que tu aimes !  
  
Prepy-girl13 : Merci pour ton review ! Et oui je me suis dépêcher !! lol !  
  
Guilderinette : Merci ! Et oui tu m'as convaincue , j'avoue ! lol !  
  
Gaeriel Jedusort : Ben c'est po mal égale ... disont que c'est plus gênant ... merci !  
  
Thomas13 : Et oui j'essaie de faire moins de fautes mais je suis contente de te faire un peu sortir de cet enfer qu'est l'école !!!! Merci !!  
  
Et enfin : JOYEUSE PÂQUES !!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 4 Le rendez-vous   
  
- D'accord répondit Draco en entrant derrière Harry.  
  
- Bonjour à vous tous dit Rogue de son ton habituel.  
  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment faire un Véritasérum, il ne sera pas très puissant alors vous pourez le testez sur votre collègue. Seules les vérités les plus intense sortiront et la pluspart d'entre vous les conaisses déjà.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça... il veut seulement nous ridiculiser murmura Harry.  
  
- Oui surment mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ??? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je sais pas de toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher et vous ??  
  
- Ben moi non plus... dit Ron.  
  
- Je saurer me maitriser répondit Hermione.  
  
- Ah oui ça veut dire que tu nous cache des choses ! Quoi ? demanda Ron .  
  
- Si je le cache ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu le sache !! Répondit Hermione d'un ton qui signifiait que la discussion était finie.  
  
- Bon maintenant je vais écrire la procédure au tableau dit Rogue.  
  
2 pattes de crapeau.  
  
3 pattes d'araignée.  
  
4 pincées de scarabé en poudre.  
  
1 goutte de venin de serpent vemac.  
  
2 gouttes de liquide de zabac (plante)  
  
Mettre toute les pattes et mélanger en tournant 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Rajouter les autres ingrédients et brasser deux fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Attendre 3 min 30.  
  
Harry fit la procédure sans ce tromper ce qui était un miracle pour lui.  
  
- Tout le monde devrais avoir fini le sérum, il dura le temps de 1 véritées dit Rogue.  
  
- Maintenant j'ai changer d'idée 1 personne viendra en avant à la fois et elle prendras sa propre potion.  
  
- Alors commençons avec Hermione Granger...  
  
- Euu d'accord répondit Hermione en s'avanca en avant.  
  
Elle prit sa potion.  
  
- J'aime Ron Weasley ! OOOOh non non je ... dit hermione.  
  
Puis elle partit s'assoir à sa place pendant que les serpentards riait et que les gryffondors la regardait l'air abasourdit. Le pire c'était Ron qui la regardait avec un air surpris, content et amusé.  
  
- Euuu tu m'aimes ? C'est ça que t'avais à me dire ? dit Ron .  
  
- Bien .. oui ? répondit Hermione.  
  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose car Rogue l'appelait déjà.  
  
- Ron Weasley  
  
Il prit sa potion.  
  
- J'aime Hermione Granger ! OOOOOOOh merde... répondit Ron.  
  
Les rires reprirent aussitôt.  
  
Ron alla se rasoir.  
  
- Euu ben moi aussi... dit-il a l'adresse d'Hermione.  
  
- OOh Rooon ! Répondit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.  
  
Harry souriait s'était bien de les voirs enfin réunit !!! Depuis le temps qu'il entendait Ron lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle...  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Comme vous pouvez le voir ce sont surtout les véritées amoureuse qui ressorte.  
  
Harry regarda Hermione l'air affolé.  
  
Il prit sa potion.  
  
- J'aime Harry Potter dit malfoy.  
  
Cette fois c'était le silence dans la salle tout le monde le regardait pendant que lui avait une main plaqué sur sa bouche avec une expression d'horreur.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! cria Draco.  
  
Il courut et sortit du cours.  
  
Harry se leva.  
  
- Non ne fais pas ça Harry reste ici ! Répondit Hermione.  
  
Mais Harry étais déjà partit.  
  
- Draco ! DRACO ! cria Harry.  
  
- Je suis la répondit-t-il.  
  
Il pleurait Harry le prit dans ces bras et le berça tranquillement.  
  
- Ne pleure pas dit Harry.  
  
- Ma réputation est fini ! FINI !  
  
- Mais non je retourne en cours mais on se voit se soir à la tour d'astronomie a minuit ! Dit Harry.  
  
- D'accord .  
  
Malfoy partit en courant.  
  
Harry rentra dans le cours.  
  
Tout le monde le regardait .  
  
- Ah ! Il est vraiment fou ... dit Harry d'un ton peu convaincant.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FINI !! Haha au prochain chapitre !!!! Vous avez hâte ein ?? lol jokes !  
  
Reviews Please !!! 


	5. L'appréhension

Salut ! Bon je sais que j'ai toujours dit que j'avais fini la fic et tout ...mais je l'ai relut hier et jai vraiment eu le goût de la continuer...

Rappel : '' - Ah ! Il est vraiment fou ... dit Harry d'un ton peu convaincant.

Naturellement tout le monde le regardait encore mais il décida de ne pas s'en soucier et se rassit.

- Bon comme je disais se sont .. eum surtout des vérités amoureuse qui sont dites... reprit Rogue visiblement troublé par l'étrange révélation de Malfoy.

Les autres élèves passèrent et presque tout le monde nomma la personne qu'elle aimait. Plus tard lorsque le cour fût fini Harry parla avec Ron et Hermione de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le corridor.

- Il pleurait... il dit que sa réputation est complètement finie, il l'a vraiment mal pris. Dans un sens je le comprend il est, enfin était le serpentard le plus respecté et redouté de l'école.

- Oui sa doit être un coup dur... mais toi Harry pourquoi tu es aller le voir ? C'est ton ennemi... même si il t'aime lui dit Ron.

- Je ne voulais pas .. tu vois il m'aime et il a dit sa devant tout le monde, je savais pas quoi faire je me suis dit tu peux au moins aller le consoler.

- Le consoler ? Il t'as insulté pendant 6 ans ! Tu te rend compte ? 6 ans et en fait il t'aime ! Lui dit Ron criant pratiquement.

- Ron tu connais le dicton on ''écoeure'' ceux qu'on aime ? dit Hermione et bien c'est sa que Draco à fait.

Ron semblait trouver que l'explication d'Hermione était très plausible car il n'en parla plus.

Le soir arriva très vite pour Harry qui se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il allait faire à la tour d'astronomie.

- Pourquoi je lui ai demander de me rejoindre là ? Répéta-t-il pour la enième fois à Hermione. Je voulais seulement le consoler puis là il va croire que ...que je l'aime. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !

- Harry, ce n'est pas grave tu n'as qu'à lui parler, lui expliquer que tu n'es pas comme lui mais que tu voudrais bien être ami avec lui je ne sais pas ! Trouve quelque chose mais fait lui comprendre que tu ne partage pas ses sentiments.

Malheureusement Harry était de moins en moins sur que c'était le cas. Il avait ressentit quelque chose de fort, de vrai en tenant Draco dans ses bras. Mais était-ce de l'amour ou de la compassion qu'il ressentait ? Il ne savais pas vraiment mais pourtant il était sur de ne pas être homosexuel. Est-ce que sa se pouvais être hétérosexuel et aimer un garçon ? C'était bizzare mais dans le fond il aimait peut-être sa personnalité, rien d'autre. Son esprit s'embroullait il se dit qu'il y penserait plus tard, il était déjà l'heure il devait partir. Arrivé à la tour il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et vit Draco.

- Salut lui dit-il.

Fin du chapitre !


	6. Sentiments et dentiste

Salut ! Je vois envois un autre chapitre ! Déjà ? Et oui (je suis trop bonne on me le dit souvent !) oups j'ai trop regardé Radio Enfer… désolée

Réponse aux réviews :

_Onarluca :_ Désolée pour les chapitres court mais j'ai décidé de compenser en les mettant plus souvent ! Merci !

_Danielove :_ Lol oui en effet belle lettre de menace ! Merci !

_Luna the lunatique :_ Lol non ça va aller mieux maintenant mais quelques chapitres vont être un peu sadiques ….niark niark. Merci !

_Isa-syn :_ AAAAAAAAhhh ma petite Us. Hermy que j'aime tant ! Lol ! Et oui je continue ! Contente ? En fait au nombre de réviews que tu m'as envoyer pour délaissée (Je suis sur qu'il font plus de la moitié du nombre total que j'ai reçu pour cette fic !) j'ai fini par céder et oui je la continue aussi ! En passant je sais pas si c'est vraiment un proverbe mais on dit souvent sa au Québec … t de ou déjà ? En tout cas voici la suite tant attendue !

_Lapieuvredudesert :_ Je voulais absolument réponde a ta dernière réview :

**_Au fait_**

"Je saurer me maitriser répondit Hermione."

Cette phrase m'a fait rire ne le prends pas mal mais je serai me maitrisser aurait été mieux, mais je le répète ne le prends pas mal, j'ai fait moi aussi des fautes comme coussin a la place de cousin, alors tu vois je suis loin de te juger pour les fautes mais celle là ma fait trop rire, je le suis même caché les yeux pour ne pas rire de nouveau.

Niark Niark je t'ai cassé ! (Brice sort de ce corps ! Hey sa fart ? Oui oui sa fart. Bon alors je me pousse) ndla : délire deux secondes je prend ma pilule ! Bon je vais mieux ! En fait après avoir lu ta réview j'était perplexe parce que 2 Ss s et un sz lorsqu'il sont prononcé. Alors je suis aller dans le dictionnaire et t'avais raison j'ai fait une faute mais toi aussi lol :

Moi maitriser

Toi maitrisser

Le vrai Maîtriser

Bon dans le fond tu peu me casser toi aussi lol! Voici la suite Merci !

Rappel : - Salut dit-il (Harry)

Draco eu un sursaut et se tourna vers Harry. Il le regarda longuement avant de lui parler.

Salut lui dit-il avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Tu pleure ? demanda Harry.

Je … Non répondit Malfoy en s'essuyant les yeux rapidement.

Ah je vois dit Harry pas très très convaincu, puis est-ce que sa été si pire cette journée ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Pansy n'arrêtais pas de me regarder d'un air dégoûté comme la plupart des serpentards. Kessy est venu me consoler, elle est gentille, elle a un cœur, pas comme les autres.

Au moins elle te comprend. Je…Mal…euh Draco je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu m'aime juste moi ou enfin tu sais tu pourrais aimer n'importe lequel autre gars ? dit Harry d'une voix timide.

Draco le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Je…je ne sais pas j'y ai pas vraiment penser. C'est sur que je ne pourrais pas aimer n'importe quel gars c'est comme toi avec les filles tu ne prend pas n'importe laquelle. Mais je crois que j'aime encore les filles, c'est seulement toi que j'aime.

L'estomac d'Harry fit un tour. Alors sa ce pouvait ? Il pouvait aimer seulement Draco ? Mais enfin pas aimer qu'est-ce qu'il disait là ? Il ne l'aimait pas il… l'appréciait ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Ah d'accord. Mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas dit Draco. Il se mit à sangloter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Oh Draco ! Écoute on va trouver une solution. Viens ici.

On ? demanda Draco

Oui on.

Draco alla trouver réconfort dans les bras du survivant et Harry ressentit encore une fois une immense bouffer de chaleur.

Je eu Draco ? Il faut que j'y aille j'ai eum un rendez vous cher le dentiste ! Dit Harry précipitamment pour cacher son malaise.

Euh Harry ?

Oui ? quoi ?

C'est quoi un dentiste ?

Ah eum un dentiste eum c'est Hermione en fait elle me donne des cours particulier et on appelle sa le dentiste dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Ah il n'est pas un peu tard pour étudier ? demanda Draco d'un air perplexe.

Ah tu sais… eu… il est jamais trop tard pour Hermione ! On se voit demain d'accord ? Bye.

Avant que Draco n'ai réussit à lui parler il était déjà partit.

Je sais je sais c'est très court mais mes moments d'inspiration vienne par petits bouts lol ! Je vous en ai quand même envoyé deux en 1 journée !

Beaucoup beaucoup de réviews !


End file.
